In general, a washing-drying system is implemented with washer and dryer to serve as a pair. Also, such washing-drying system can be configured as a combined dryer and washer.
The washing-drying system is one of home appliances, which is put on a market as a pair allowing both washing and drying to be conveniently done at one place and is installed in the same space.
For the installation of the washing-drying system, due to the spatial limitation for its installation, a washer and a dryer were typically arranged up and down. A cold water line connected into the dryer diverged from a cold water line connected into the washer. Accordingly, the washer and the dryer worked independently.
A dryer is provided with a cold water line for the dehumidification or drying, and a drain line for discharging wastewater (e.g., cooling water) generated via a heat-exchange with humid air to the exterior, while a washer is directly connected both to a warm water source and a cold water source and discharges wastewater generated after washing through a drain pump installed in the washer.